Even In Afterlife I'll Love You
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: He wanted to scream at everyone who says that he believes in God. Because if someone like God existed, he wouldn't be losing the person he loved the most. - Aomine/ Kagami


_**This is my first try on writing a KnB fanfic. I really wanted to write one since I am obsessed with the series and after reading many sad AoKaga fanfics, I decided to write one myself. This will surely be the saddest thing I've ever written, so be prepared and maybe have a box of tissues next to you You've been warned. Hope you like it~!**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Aomine/ Kagami**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, otherwise I would have been rich and AoKaga would already have happened.**_

* * *

_**Even in Afterlife I'll Love You.**_

_**-Maria Z.**_

* * *

He knew he was dying inside. Day by day. Month by month. Year by year. The pain just seems too surreal to even fully understand his loss. The mourning, the tears and the screams just were too much.

* * *

_**-THREE YEARS BEFORE-**_

* * *

"Oi, Ahomine, wanna play a 1-on-1 game?" the red-haired guy had asked playfully.

"You really want me to kick your ass…again, Bakagami." The navy-haired guy with the tanned, muscled skin had replied, while a sadistic smile formed against his lips.

"HEY! You are getting ahead of yourself. This time I WILL beat you!"

"No one can beat me but me."

Here it was again, his lame stereotype phrase along with his sadistic, arrogant attitude. Aomine always managed to beat him in every 1-on-1 game, even though at Winter Cup, Seirin had won against Touou, disqualifying Aomine and his team from only the very first round of the championship. But that was all thanks to the zone, something that isn't needed to be used when playing just a 1-on-1 street basketball game. Unfortunately, without it he didn't seem to be able to win against the Miracle.

"Oi, why are you spacing out baka Bakagami? Let's go and play some basketball, so that I can crush you one more time…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

And so they started playing, when Aomine saw Kagami suddenly collapsing on the ground. His breath uneven and heavy. Aomine could only muffle a scream, before running to his side, trying to bring Kagami back to his senses. But everything he did was to no avail. Kagami still laid there on the ground, while Aomine pulled him onto his lap, hugging him and caressing his soft hair, waiting impatiently for him to wake up.

Eyelids opened wide, staring inside dark blue ones. "I guess I don't have too much time after all." This time it was Aomine's turn to widen his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Kagami just smiled sadly. "I am sick you know. The doctors have said they still don't know what I have. But my heart is too weak to help me live a full life."

Aomine was too astound to even muster a word, but still he managed to mumble "Since when?"

"Since the day I was born."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"How much more time does he have?" the navy-haired male had asked the doctor worriedly.

"A month or two at best." This made Aomine's heart skip a beat. How would he be able to live without the red-haired male? Even though he had never really cleared out his feelings for Kagami, he still knew, that even when they would always fight with each other, he loved this man with his whole heart.

"Isn't there any possible cure?"

"We wish there was…But since we don't know his exact disea-"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? I AM LOSING HIM!" He had clearly lost his temper, as he stand there in front of the doctor, screaming, yelling and cussing at him.

"We are sorry Mr. Daiki, but there isn't anything more we could possibly do."

And with that Aomine left the doctor's office, while smashing the door behind him as hard as he could. He wanted to scream at everyone who says that he believes in God. Because if someone like God existed, he wouldn't be losing the person he loved the most.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Two weeks had past, since Kagami had been admitted to a hospital and Aomine would always come to see him after practice. "So how are you today?"

"Except for the fact that I haven't eaten a burger or played a game of basketball in two weeks, I am fine."

Aomine couldn't help but chuckle at the other male's words. At least he could bring a smile on his face. "Not eating your favourite cheeseburger is really that painful, Bakagami?"

"Oi, Ahomine don't talk dirty about my cheeseburgers, they are precious to me and everyone who knows how to eat properly."

"I know how to eat, you baka"

Kagami chuckled. "Not properly, not properly."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The days would pass and Aomine could clearly see that Kagami's condition was becoming worse and worse. His body had become thinner, his face and skin altogether paler and his once fierce, sparkling red eyes, were becoming deadpan and dark. Seeing him in such condition made Aomine's heart break into millions of pieces. Pieces he did not know how to put back in place. But he needed to be strong. Not for him, but for Kagami.

'_I am late, I am fucking late. Damn you basketball practice. It's already 21:00.'_

"Sorry, I am late today but Satsuki-san kept us after practice, because we are having a game with Shutoku this Saturday and she wanted to talk to us about the system we will be playing and even th-" Kagami interrupted Aomine sweetly, his voice coming out as a whisper. "Shut up and come here, Ahomine"

Aomine was taken aback by Kagami's words, but did not protest and sat next to the frail figure.

"I am so glad I met you, Daiki. So, so glad."

At the sound of these words Aomine's heart stopped for a moment and he could clearly feel tears moisten his eyes, making them burn. "Don't speak like you are about to…about to…die."

Kagami brought a hand against Aomine's tanned cheek and caressed it softly, while bringing their faces closer.

"Shh- Don't speak. Just promise me that you won't leave my side until I give out my last breath. I know it is a selfish request but-"

Aomine tried to smile, while interrupting Kagami by putting a finger against his lips. "You told me to shut up, but you are the one speaking, baka."

And with one last movement he softly kissed Kagami's pale lips, while tears were running hysterically down his face. Their lips kept moving against each other until both of them needed to pull away to take a breath.

"Don't leave me, Taiga. Please don't. I won't be able to live without you."

Kagami slowly straightened his arm and brought his palm against Aomine's cheek, trying to wipe away some tears from his face.

"Shh…Don't worry…Even when I die I will still watch over you, still love you. But please promise me to move on…"

"I can't. I won't."

"_Please."_

Aomine's breath was hard from the tears, his whole body shacking in despair as he saw Kagami's eyelids starting to drop. "No…NOOO…Don't leave me…Please…"

"Please promise me to move on, my love." And with those last words Kagami's eyes closed, leaving behind a screaming Aomine, shacking and wishing to die with him just right then and there.

* * *

_**-PRESENT-**_

* * *

It has already been three years since his death, but he still had trouble while sleeping. He would always see him, hear him in his dreams, like an ever-present ghost. And tonight was no exception. He was switching sides frantically on the bed, his whole body sweating. His breath was becoming harsher, his tears drowning his eyes, until he felt a soft palm against his face, making him open his eyes wide.

'_Didn't I tell you, I will always watch over you? I am keeping my promise, but you don't. My love, please move on.'_

Aomine's heart skipped a beat, until he was able to reply. "Will you promise to come by some nights until the day I die?"

'_I promise."_

"Then I will try to make your wish come true."

'_Thank you, Daiki."_

* * *

_**The End. Xx**_

_**Okay..So this was it. My initial thought was to start this fic tonight and finsish some other day, but I knew that if I did not finish it I wouldn't be able to sleep. So even if it is 01:58 am. over here in Greece, I stayed up to finish this story. I really hope you liked it. Please review…**_

_**I wrote this while listening non-stop Tears by Itou Kanako.**_


End file.
